


It’s time

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	It’s time

His big plans were blown, he has actually got a good relationship with his dads he’s even happy that Lola and Jay are back solid, he’s like different person.

He walks into the Kitchen and as always his mum is on him “ please Ben just bring him round for tea, even a cup of tea” Ben sighs “mum I don’t think it’s the right time” he looks up and Kathy smiles “Ben we don’t care who he is, we care for your happiness and well you are happy aren’t you” she looks at her son “I’ve never been happier” he smiles “okay I’ll talk to him okay” Kathy smiles “that’s all I want” 

•

It’s been a Few months since Callum told Whitney and now she’s fine with it, she knows about him and Ben and just wants him to be happy, Callum lays in the darkness of his room, he’s happy but he doesn’t know if he can tell everyone just yet about him and Ben. His phone buzzes on his side table “see you in two” he smiles and gets up, pulls his joggers on and goes into the kitchen, there aren’t footsteps heading towards him “good morning” he grins “want a cuppa?” Ben meets his grin “sure loverboy” and he sits. 

Callum joins him he turns to look at him “cal my mum is doing my head in, she wants to meet you have you over for tea, and look I know but if we tell her we don’t want anyone knowing she won’t say nothing” he is searching his boyfriends face for a answer and finally Callum sighs “okay, okay but if we’re doing this there is two other people we should tell too” he looks at Callum “Mick and Linda y’know they are like mum and dad to me” and Ben smiles “sure cal of course we can tell them” 

So with that they walk to the Vic, as they walk on Whitney is sat with Tiff and Callum smiles as he walks to the bar “Mick, can me and Ben have a word with you and linda upstairs” mick turns “yeah sure son come on” they walk upstairs and sit next to each other waiting for them “I’m right here okay” Ben kisses Callum’s cheek and gives his leg a little squeeze.

Mick and Linda walk in “everything okay son?” Mick asks and Callum takes a deep breath, “yeah just, well the thing is” Ben senses Callum’s breathing and gently puts his arm around him “see Mick, Linda, well me and Ben, I mean what I’m saying is” his words fail him and Linda stands up “Callum, are you trying to say that you and Ben, well you are together” she smiles sitting next to him “yeah, I’m- I’m gay and well Ben, Ben is my boyfriend” he looks at Mick, who just smiles and stands up “Callum we knew you doughnut” grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug “if your happy, we’re happy” he says softly into Callum’s ear, he turns to Ben “Welcome to the family ben” Linda is close to tears “I’m happy truly for the both of you, when you come down there will be a drink waiting for you” they both leave.

Ben is smiling like a idiot, “I’ve never been prouder” he declares as he pulls Callum in for a kiss and Callum smiles “ditto” and with that they walk back into the pub hand in hand, standing proud, Whitney gets up “finally” she walks up and hugs them both and smiles and walks off.

•

Later that day Ben and Callum stand outside the door of Ian’s, Ben is hanging on to Callum’s hand “you know, you’re the first man I have ever brought home in daylight” he laughs and Callum just holds his hand tighter, they both walk in and Kathy turns before asking Callum why he is here she looks down and sees their hands “oh my god” she throws herself at Ben “I’m so happy, it’s Callum, I’m so happy” she turns to Callum “welcome to the family love” and with that they sit Down to dinner, and a few drinks. Kathy decides to take them to the Vic for a few more drinks and off they go. • Few drinks in and mick and Linda, jay, Lola and even Phil have joined, Callum excuses himself and goes to the loo. Once in there he’s washing his hands when the door opens and he sees his brother in the mirror he turns but before he could speak his back is slamming against the wall, “So my brother is a puff” Stuart hisses at Callum who is shaken by this “Stu, come on please your hurting me” Callum cries “that explains why your so emotional, if I knew you would turn out this way I would of let dad for yah” shouts Stuart and Callum slowly remembers all the beating he took, all the screaming and shouting while he hid, but he’s not that person no more, he’s stronger, happier so in the second he pushes his brother off him “want a fight ay fight me” Stuart looks at him “you’re not brother of mine anymore” and with that swings at Callum knocking him back down to the floor. Meanwhile Ben is sat there, the only time Callum takes that lot in the toilet is normally when he’s with him, he stands and turns but before walking Callum staggers out, covered in blood and Bens heart drops “shit dad!” And everyone turns Ben rushing to Callum’s side “wh-what happened?” He says and Callum shakes his head “Stuart, toilet” he pants Ben leaves Callum seeing red, no matter the pain Callum is in he goes after him Stuart now has Ben up at the wall and Callum needs to do something so he thinks so finding his will, all them training actives from the army kicks in and with one clean swing takes Stuart out and with that passes out, with Bens quick thinking he’s carrying him out unmarked everyone follows him to Kathy’s as he gets the first aid kit, starting to clean Callum’s face, Kathy feeding everyone yes slowly Callum comes too. Ben is right by his side “are you okay?” “Where does it hurt” Callum gives a weak smile “beer.. please” his face showing the full pain as he tries to sit up with phils help he’s upright “Callum, what you did, thank you, I know Ben can take it but y’know” Callum looks at Phil “no one will touch him” he smiles as Ben returns and Phil stands “come on let’s go and grab some food, let these talk” and with that it’s just Ben and Callum. • Before Callum talks Ben shhs him “two things” he turns “Firstly I don’t like seeing you like this.. and secondly never try to save my life again” he smiles but looks guilty Callum takes his face “Ben, this ain’t your fault, it’s his, but we’re done, I don’t need him, I don’t need anyone as long as I have you.. and I’ll always Be there to save it” he looks up a Ben who plants a soft kiss on his lip and smiles “where does it hurt” Callum looks and lifts his shirt, the purple/black bruise already forming bens eyes darken “I’ll get him back for this” looking at his boyfriends body in this state “no you won’t” Callum grabs his hands “I’ll be fine I’ll have you to play doctor with” and Ben meets his gaze that dark, flirty look in his eyes “oh yeah” he grins. • In that moment Ben hated to see Callum like that but deep down he’s glad he stood up for himself and him, he knew that the worst was over, he knew that Callum isn’t going to bolt at the sigh of trouble and he knows without a doubt he is IN LOVE and loving it.


End file.
